A Helping Embrace
by Unic0rn-H0bbit
Summary: Even Dean Winchester needs comforting sometimes, luckily enough Castiel is on hand. Destiel Drabble.


**A helping embrace**

Dean Winchester was a man with an infinite amount of weight on his shoulders. He'd seen family and friends die right before his eyes, he'd fallen in love and had his heart broken. He'd been shot and tortured, even gone to hell and back- and not just in the literal sense. In spite of this, he always forced himself to continue on, growing in strength in every battle he faced. He was certain that if he didn't his body would give in completely, and he needed to make sure that Sammy was okay. He needed to protect his baby brother. However every now and then he found himself collapsing from the weight pressing down on his leather clad shoulders. Everyone has a limit, even Dean Winchester.

He and his brother Sam had been stuck in the motel room for almost a week now without a single case, and Dean was desperate for a distraction from his life. During the entirety of their stay the outside wind howled like hellhounds, and the rain cut through the bitter air like knives. Late one dark night, he had ordered Sammy to go and get him some takeout while throwing the impala's keys at him, knowing that it was a while away. As soon as his younger brother had left, he'd tumbled into the cheap motel bed face first, quickly turning to his side and wrapping his arms around his knees as his chest convulsed with fear and tears. He hugged his knees desperately, rocking back and forth slightly, his wounded wails and whimpers ricocheting off the walls as if all the bullets he'd fired throughout the years had found their way back to him. He was crying so hard, he didn't notice the figure wearing a tan trench-coat enter into the room.

Castiel remained silent and evaluated what to do. From his knowledge, the correct human social interaction in this situation was some kind of comfort, but being an angel he was never sure. After debating for a few more moments he decided that his first instincts were correct and walked forward. He lay down on the bed behind Dean and put his hand on his shoulder, not realizing how much of a squeeze it would be. Dean jumped. He spun around to see what creature was attempting to cut his throat, and froze in surprise when he saw Castiel beside him through blurred and teary eyes. Castiel took the opportunity to shift their positions, he put his hand on Dean's waist and put his head on top of the hunters so Dean's face was tucked into his neck. He was sure this is what humans called a 'hug', and he'd seen it plenty of times before.

As soon as Dean had gotten over the shock, he attempted to yell at Cas about how many times he'd spoken to him about personal space, but for some reason he found himself melting into the embrace, and all he managed was a content sigh. Castiel rocked Dean slowly and buried his face into his hair, while Dean felt himself calm, his own heart beat matching Castiel's. They lay in silence, listening to the weather outside.

"You know, considering you never sleep, eat or wash, you smell pretty good," Dean noticed.

Cas threaded his fingers through Dean's hair slowly, and Dean felt his eyes beginning to prickle again. He forced them back, trying to hide it behind a cough, but Castiel had come to read Dean very well. Better than any other human he'd come across.

"You don't have to pretend with me."

At the words Dean's outer shell crumbled completely and he buried his face in Castiel chest as he cried, and Castiel put all of his emotional knowledge into practice. He cradled Dean close to his chest and rubbed his back, whispering comforts in his ear occasionally. Eventually Dean's tears slowed to small whimpers, and the embarrassment of the current situation hit him hard. His brain struggled to think of a funny comment to make, just to stop the burning of his cheeks. Unfortunately all he could think was how warm he was in the cold room, how strong Castiel's hands felt as he stroked his back and although it was hard to admit, how much he needed this.

"You can't tell anyone," he found himself saying.

"I won't," Castiel reassured..., "tell anyone what?"

Laughter burst from Dean's lips, "This," he pulled back slightly and realized that meant his and Cas' faces were uncomfortably close.

"There is nothing wrong with needing a little comfort."

Dean blushed and avoided eye contact.

"I cannot even begin to understand how hard being human is," Castiel admitted, "But I think you should find comfort in the fact that you are not alone."

Dean glanced up for a second before his eyes flickered back to their home on Castiel's chest and he shrugged.

"I saved you for more than one reason Dean. I have grown to care for you."

Dean started fidgeting uncomfortably, "Shut up Cas. No chick-flick moments," he said in a deep and gruff voice. He knew he should probably move away from the angel, but at that moment it seemed more undesirable than going to a organic farmers market with Sam.

Cas remained silent and simply watched Dean's long lashes flutter across his cheeks when he blinked and counted the tiny freckles on his nose. Dean could feel the pure blue angel eyes on him, but felt too uncomfortable to look up. He concentrated on the slow beating of Cas' heart under his fingertips.

"Sam will be home soon," Cas suddenly broke the silence and Dean looked up in response. His heart rose in his throat when their eyes met, he felt sweat start to break out in his forehead and he had to look away. He'd hadn't been this close to another person and have it actually mean something for a long time; he realized that it probably wouldn't happen for another long time and he should probably grasp the opportunity.

"I care about you too, " he gruffed , the words getting muffled by the angel's chest.

Castiel pulled Dean closer in response, "You don't have to be scared. You're never alone, I'll always be watching over you."

Dean wanted to say how creepy that was, but he felt nothing but relief and comfort. "Thank you Cas, for everything."

"I'm always happy to bleed for the Winchesters."

Dean laughed like he hadn't in a long time and found himself pressing his lips to Castiel's cheek before he snuggled deeper into the angel's chest, needing to be closer, "You should go if Sam's coming back," he complained.

"Okay," Cas frowned.

They both stood up and Dean pulled the angel into a tight hug, "Don't be a stranger."

Cas pulled back from Dean's shoulder and pulled a face, "What?"

Dean laughed, "Earthly expression."

"Oh."

Dean took a deep breath, "I'll regret this if I don't do it now," he said.

"Do what?"

Dean looked steadily into Cas' eyes for a second and then lent forward to press a small peck to his lips, laughing at the angels expression when he pulled away.

"Dean, what-? "

"Ugh this weather is ridiculous!" Sam exclaimed, he pushed the door open with his shoulder, his arms laden with takeout bags, "I hope this is worth it. Get this, the line was almost outside the door! "

Dean checked that Cas had disappeared before he reacted to his brothers entrance. "Thanks little Bro," Dean walked over, and helped him with the bags, "I'm starving."

Sam raised an eyebrow, after shaking the rain from his hair, "You're in a better mood than when I left...," his face fell, "God, what did you do on my laptop?"

Dean held up his hands, "Nothing."

Sam ran off to check his laptop while Dean started unpacking the food, a smile on his face and a faint blush on his cheeks.

* * *

><p><strong>TwitterTumblr**: Unic0rn-H0bbit

Thank you for reading (:


End file.
